


Living Testament

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsontongue</b></a> drabble and flash fiction roulette; originally posted June 24.</p><p>Prompt(s): willow and a <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Broadway_tower_edit.jpg"><b>picture</b></a> of the <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadway_Tower"><b>Broadway Tower</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Living Testament

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) drabble and flash fiction roulette; originally posted June 24.
> 
> Prompt(s): willow and a [**picture**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Broadway_tower_edit.jpg) of the [**Broadway Tower**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadway_Tower)

"Would you build me a tower just so I could find out if the light could be seen from my house?"

"No."

"Just no. You don't even have to think about it."

"If you asked for something as amazingly ridiculous as this, not to live in or to work in but just to see a beacon on the hill from your home, the only loving response would be to point out the absurdity and not waste the money."

"Ever practical, that's my Sean."

"So you think the proper gesture would be to build this?"

"Don't you think it's a great building?"

"That wasn't your question."

"I see; you would have put up some boring, lackluster pole with a light at the top to satisfy my curiosity."

"I wouldn't build anything."

"You'd just ignore me and go down to the local for a pint?"

*sigh*

"I should be the one sighing here. What about romance? Expressing undying devotion?"

"To you this is some sort of romantic gesture? He proved his affection by having this thing built because his wife was curious about something?"

"There's an element of that, yes."

"This may have been here for more than 200 years and it has some interesting details. But if I were going to build a monument to my love for you it wouldn't be made of stone. I'd rather cover this hill with ... willow trees."

"Willow?"

"They're flexible. They bend without breaking. They thrive, in the most extreme conditions. They keep going, surviving, getting stronger, regardless of where they are and what life throws their way. They adapt and overcome. That's the kind of testament I'd want to demonstrate my love, something alive and strong and giving to the earth."

"Oh."

"That's all I get is an 'oh'?"

"Well I can't very well throw you to the ground and kiss you senseless right now, can I?"

*chuckles* "No, that wouldn't really be on. But you have to admit that was pretty good."

"Ok, how about you're the epitome of romance. You're beyond romantic. You could teach a master class in romance. You're the king of ... "

"Vig, be quiet."

"You know of course now I have to come up with something even better for you."

"Not that this is a competition or anything."

"Of course not."

"But you need your crown back as the high muckamuck of all things romantic, the VIP of romance, the preeminent master of amour and courtship."

"When I think of it you'll be awestruck."

"Struck dumb."

"Exactly."

"I'm all aquiver just thinking about it."

*laughs* "I know a better way to make you aquiver. Let's go home."


End file.
